


Hammer of the Gods

by Ninjababe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Smallish spoilers, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: Cleanup of things left behind





	Hammer of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This does have Thor: Ragnarok spoilers. If you’ve seen all the trailers, I think it’s a small spoiler.
> 
> For Agents of Shield: Eh, let’s just say Phillip Coulson is the Director of a fully functioning SHIELD agency.
> 
> This is all Ithildin’s and Strangevisitor7’s fault. Yes. Totally... And, I will not write the other ideas they gave me! I won't! (Yeah... I'm contemplating it)
> 
> But, I actually came up with the title! And… yes… it is from _that_ song.
> 
> Quick beta by Ithildin...

“We’ve arrived, sir,” Agent Aguado stated softly, her headset easily picking up her voice. After a few moments, she nodded. “Acknowledged.” Turning to her team, she waved an arm, encompassing the clifftop meadow. “Let’s get started.”

The team efficiently set up a small perimeter around the broken remains of Mjolnir, Thor’s magical hammer.

After the scientists had finished their scanning, the team pulled a tote off the SUV they arrived in.

“Ma’am,” one of the agents said after a few moments. “We have a problem.”

Watching another agent ineffectively trying to lift the broken handle from the ground, Agent Aguado sighed and turned on her comm unit. “Sir, we’re going to have to go for Option Two.”

The other agents started to pull shovels, rolls of sod, and bags of rocks out of the SUV.

“Hello,” a male voice called from the edge of the perimeter.

Multiple weapons were trained towards the voice, which belonged to Captain America. He had one hand loose at his side, the other holding a cell phone, and a happy smile on his face. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Captain America continued as he slowly raised his cell phone. “We’re here. Are you sure this will work?” After a few moments of listening, he nodded and handed the phone to Hawkeye, whose bow was still across his back. Hawkeye took the phone with a smirk toward the agents, his eyes hidden behind purple mirrored sunglasses.

As Captain America strode forward, Hawkeye muttered into the phone, keeping his distance from the other agents.

“Clint Barton, Steven Rogers, you’re under arrest,” Agent Aguado said authoritatively. However, her expression changed to confusion as she listened to her comm unit. “Sir, you don’t mean? We could…” Sighing, she continued, “According to the Director, we don’t have the manpower available at this location to take you in. And, he states that even though you are international fugitives, if you can move the hammer pieces, you are obviously worthy of it.”

Nodding, Captain America continued forward. Reaching down, he easily picked up one of the larger pieces of Mjolnir. “Huh, Doctor Strange was right.”

“You know Strange?” Agent Aguado asked.

Giving a quick grin, Captain America continued to gather up pieces and dump them into the nearby tote provided by SHIELD. “He asked us to come here to gather this. Turns out, he protects magical artifacts. Plus, he may be able to return Mjolnir to it’s normal glory.”

After a quick listen to her comm unit, Agent Aguado asked, “Why didn’t Strange come himself?”

Hawkeye snorted, “Doctor Strange? Do grunt work?”

Nodding, Agent Aguado continued, “The Director says to tell you that we’ll be watching to see that Doctor Strange does receive the pieces.”

Running his fingers through the grass to make sure all pieces were gathered, Captain America nodded. Standing up, he closed up the tote and picked it up. As he walked over to a quietly watching Hawkeye, who still had the cell phone to his ear, he stated over his shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll get confirmation soon.”

As he reached his teammate, who was muttering into the phone, Captain America turned around and gave a big grin.

Lines of golden fire started to circle the two while Hawkeye turned off the phone and put it into one of the many pockets of his outfit. “Tell Coulson to stop being a stranger. It’s been three years without a visit!”

Both of the ‘Hidden Avengers’ smirked as they fell through the portal that appeared at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that should’ve been a credits tag to Thor:Ragnarok. 
> 
> I think I got it across in the story, but just in case... Option Two is basically covering it up and making it look like it was never there...
> 
> If you haven't seen Thor: Ragnarok, go! Go now!!!! I watched it last night, want to see it again this weekend, and probably the next twenty or so weekends... :D
> 
> I _am_ thinking on my unfinished stories, but this just grabbed me and wouldn't let go...


End file.
